Death of a World
by OrcMaster
Summary: Valaria a world in the imperium of man is beset by the most fearsome of enemies the Necrons as the million of necrons approach the last city none here know what may befall it


Alex awoke as he heard a scream. The quiet camp was suddenly awoken. People were readying weapons. Alex look around sleepily pulling on his pants and hooking his riot gear on "it pays to have armor" he thought lazily as he noticed some of the men outside still had on just their undergarments which would be nice if there were any "attractive" women in this mining camp. Laughing to himself he exited the tent looking around he saw a group of his fellows and walked over to them. His friend Taris looked him up and down laughing at him

"you think your gonna need a power maul and riot armor" the whole group laughing.

"well I just got out of bed with your mom if it wasn't for this armor id be a dead man " Alex replied.

The whole group is laughing now Alex now slightly red in the face.

"so whats going on??" asked Alex

Just then mark their team leader came up to them and explained to them.

"the whole night shift is gone ??' Alex said with fear.

"yea they all gone not a single damn scrap left all we found was a small puddle of blood I came over here to get you guys ready because it seems you are the only ones to think of getting real weapons not the emperor damned antiques they are hoisting out there".

"you lead we will follow sir" replied Alex

The small group walked the short distance to the mine opening the doors they walked cautiously inwards small holes about the size of men peppered the floor and roof of the small tunnel looking down one they saw no end to it as if it was a small tunnel all to it self. Suddenly the tunnel began to shake and groan as if it were about to collapse but then the tremor passed by real fast.

Mark tried to turn the lights on but they wouldn't power up for some reason. So the group just clicked on their gun lights. They suddenly came to the main chamber where the night shift was supposed to be working. They looked all over the walls and the floor for signs of a struggle but there seemed to be none to be found at all there weren't even any scorch marks from weapons anywhere it was if they had just disappeared.

A retching sound filled the quiet as the group turned around seeing taris on the floor throwing up his food for the whole month it seemed.

"Mmmmasssacre thhhh ey all "….. throws up again" they are all dead look" taris exclaimed pointing to the side tunnel that wasn't there before. Looking down it they saw a massive black obelisk standing straight with strange green runes peppering its sides but what caught their eyes the most was the piles of flesh underneath it. It look as if somebody had put people through a blender. Mark went up close to the black pillar looking closely at the piles of flesh trying to discern the identities of the dead mulch's of what were people. Suddenly a man sized figure came and slashed what looked like claws into marks stomachs. Screaming as the thing did mark brought his gun to bear on the things chest and unloaded his whole clip into it but it never fell it just shrugged off the ammo of the auto gun. Piercing marks head with one of its claws mark stopped struggling the creature began stripping off chunks of flesh from marks body then placing it on metal spikes that dotted the things chest and body. Looking behind the creature they saw hundreds of green lights start up as hundred of these creatures pulled themselves out of the walls. Alex looked around at the approaching terrors.

"MOVE!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" he screamed as he turn to run out of the tunnel. The group than made a desperate dash to get out of the tunnel but every side tunnel they had past had the monstrosities coming out of them reaching out to them with their claws trying to snare them. Watching the holes very carefully now in the roof and floor of the cave Alex saw a brief glint of light off of metal on one in the floor. And he jumped as high as he could over it. One of the miner behind him were no so lucky being dragged into the hole. Screams could be heard as sprays of blood jumped out of the hole then another creature swung down neatly stabbing both its claws into a mans chest and bringing him up in the tunnel with him. There were now only three miner of the original 7 that had gone down.

Him Taris and a miner name Nickiel. Running they finally made it through the tunnels the camps lights getting closer and closer. Alex was about to scream a warning but it did not seem needed it appeared the PDF forces under command of a Commissar were already setting up a defensive position. He spied small stubber guns mounted on tripods along with mortars and bolters being aligned on the ground. It was then at that time when he opened his mouth to speak to the Commissar that a giant green explosion happened about 30 yard out from the camp then another and another. As there were now 4 giant holes in the ground the same eerie green light from before. As hundreds of those skeletal monstrosities began to climb out of the hole. Instead of claws this time they seemed almost like a human skeleton if it wasn't for the elongated skull atop their shoulder. They carried long rifle like weapons with what looked as green power beams bouncing inside of them.

'OPEN FIRE PURGE THESE XENOS IN HIS NAME !!' the commissar scream and the all of the camps weapons chattered at once striking down hundreds of the xenos at a time. It was like they didn't care if they died it just mattered if they got closer and closer to the campsite. Suddenly a green explosion happened only 15 feet away from the base as thousand of the monstrosities came out of the ground. Their green weapons igniting flares of fire from when the beams struck through the PDF and miners.

"KEE…" the commissar started to say when a green bolt tore straight through his head leaving him with only the top half of his jaws still there.

Looking around Alex saw the futile nature of their defense as they even cut down the advancing figures in droves. Some of the stricken Xenos even got back up their bodies repairing themselves.

"EVERYBODY GET TO THE DROP SHIPS NOW!!" Alex screamed running to the drop ships/freighter they used to haul ore out of the mine they were filling with people as all but one lifted off. Alex ran up the ramp feet and chest pumping feverishly as he ran to salvation. The ramp on the back of it began to close and he pushed his body to run even faster the ramp nearly at 60 degree angle he dived head first through the small opening. Making it into the hold standing up he looked around. And he saw the sad faces of about a dozen miners and PDF. This was all who had made it from the front line defenses..

_THIS IS REALLY A PROLOUGE WHERE IT EXPLAINS HOW THE NECRONS GOT AWAKENED I WILL NOT BE DOING A IN DEFT LOOK ABOUT ALEXS ROLE IN ALL THIS WHILE I WILL JUMP BACK TO HIM EVERY NOW AND THEN THERE WILL BE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE MORE IMPORTANT AND ALSO I WILL BE CREATING MY OWN NECRON UNITS SO SHOVE IT UP YER IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND I HOPE U WILL READ AND REVIEW I ALREADY HAVE WRITTEN 25 PAGES OF ORIGINAL DRAFT ON PAPER SO THIS WILL BE A LONG ONE._


End file.
